


Sweet Mornings

by Szilvia (Eyrine)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Szilvia
Summary: The warmth of the bed was luring Misaki back, but the biggest temptation of all was not that. It was the feeling of being wanted. It was the thought of lying in the arms of the man he loved, of having that man whisper sweet nothings into his ear and plant kisses all over him.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Sweet Mornings

A growl came from Misaki’s sore throat as he was rudely awakened by the persistent beeping of the alarm clock next to him. Barely awake, he blindly ran his fingers over the top, trying to turn off the little noise maker.

When it was finally quiet again, he sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It did not do anything to improve his vision. It was too dark in the room to see anything as the sun had not risen yet. The lack of light made it harder for Misaki to convince himself to get up. He always had trouble waking up in the morning around this time of year.

Staying in bed was not an option though. There was plenty of work for him to do at Marukawa Publishing, so he could not afford to be late. Careful not to wake the person beside him, he lifted the covers on his side and quietly moved his legs over to the edge of the bed.

Before he could put his feet on the ground, a hand grabbed on to the back of his pajama blouse. He paused, stiffening.

“Don’t go.”

Misaki glanced over his shoulder despite knowing he could not see anything, like he was trying to look into Akihiko’s eyes.

“…I have to go to work,” he answered reluctantly.

“It’s only 7AM.”

“Yes, but if I don’t get up now I’ll be late.”

“I can give you a ride." Akihiko's voice was raspy. It always was, early in the morning.

“That’s not the issue. You know that.”

The covers shifted as Akihiko pulled his hand back. For a moment Misaki thought he was given a chance to leave, but when a warm, bare arm encircled his waist he realized it was only a misapprehension. He should have seen it coming.

He cursed under his breath. Of course that stupid Usagi would make it even harder for him. The warmth of the bed was luring Misaki back, but the biggest temptation of all was not that. It was the feeling of being wanted. It was the thought of lying in the arms of the man he loved, of having that man whisper sweet nothings into his ear and plant kisses all over him.

That bastard. Why did he always mess with his emotions like that? It was unfair. Misaki couldn’t let himself get swept away every time Akihiko played those tricks on him. He had to fight it.

“Usagi-san, let go of me!” he said, trying to pry the arm away from his body. “I need to get ready.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I do! Now let go!”

Akihiko did not respond, not with words at least. From the way his arm tightened around Misaki’s waist, it was clear he was not going to release him anytime soon. Arguing with him was futile, and frankly Misaki was sure he did not have the energy to keep resisting anyway.

Misaki sighed, defeated, his legs still dangling right above the ground. He knew there was some truth in what Akihiko said. In theory, he could still show up at work on time if he got up twenty minutes later. As a matter of fact, he used to have his alarm set to wake him up at 7:20, but thanks to the advances of a certain someone he would never be out of bed before 8AM. 

And while that damned bastard was to blame, Misaki felt that maybe, just maybe, he could give it another chance.

“Stupid Usagi…”

“What did you say?”

“Fine! I’ll stay a little longer, but no funny stuff!” 

Misaki tried to sound strict, but yelped in surprise when he was suddenly pulled into a bone-crushing hug. A moment of anger flashed through his mind before he gave in to the pleasant warmth and the smell of soap. He closed his eyes, a peaceful expression spreading across his face.

_Just a few more minutes won’t hurt._


End file.
